Valves are used in many industrial applications for opening and closing presses, dispensing materials, and other similar functions. Redundant valve systems are often used in such applications where an undesired or unsafe condition could be created if there is a fault in a valve and it does not function correctly. A typical redundant valve system includes a primary valve and a secondary (or “redundant”) valve, which is arranged in a parallel configuration with the primary valve. If a fault occurs in the primary valve, the secondary valve is used to perform the function of the primary valve. The secondary valve is typically a static standby valve, which is used only during a fault in the primary valve. Static standby valves are subject to valve sticking, which make them unreliable. Since secondary valves are only used to correct an undesired or unsafe condition, the reliability of a secondary valve is less than ideal. Thus, there is a need in the field of fluid control systems to create an improved redundant valve system. This invention provides such system.